pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gcheung28
Affiliation with our wiki Hi, I'm from Disney Infinity Wiki. I've been talking with the admins here about affiliating our wiki with this one, and Dvcnut said over on his talk page that we'd need to do what the affiliates application page said. So now I've done that, and this wiki's logo is on our main page. What is your answer to the application?--The World's Smelliest Onion (The World's Smelliest Message Wall) 19:50, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation with the disney channel wika Hey! Im interested in making our wikias affiliate My name: Chad. I am the COO and director at the wikia My wikia:Disney Channel Wikia Link:www.disneychannel.wikia.com Our Email: disneychannelwikia@gmail.com The button : Thanks! Chad L. - Chief Operating Officer and director, Disney Channel Wikia (talk) 04:45, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Add new language Hi Grace, I have a question. I'm Iranian and my language is Persian or Farsi, and decided to translate Pixar wikia. but I couldn't find a button to creat persian language and start translation. I mean now there is these language: Deutsch, Español, Français, Nederlands, 日本語, עברית and I want to add persian or farsi to this list. How can I do that? Should I contact someone in Pixar wikia or there is a button that I can't find? Thanks. Finding Nemo Redirect Hello! My name is Chad and I'm an admin on findingdory.wikia.com. I am interested in renaming the Finding Dory Wikia to Finding Nemo Wikia, also redirecting it to findingnemo.wikia.com, for marketing purposes and making it a broader topic. I saw that the pixar.wikia.com already has a redirect of findingnemo.wikia.com. Would you be willing to remove that redirect so that leaves the link open so I could use it. You guys cover Pixar in general and I want to cover specifically Finding Nemo so I think it would be smarter if I got the link. We would give you an affiliate and would highly advertise your site. Thanks for taking this into consideration and I'm looking forward to continuing our conversation! AwesomeOrange89 (talk) :This wasn't directed to me but as an admin here on the Pixar wiki I wanted to give my feedback. I'm all for film (or film franchise) specific sites, and anything that brings more attention to the Pixar universe is a great thing! At this time, the content on the findingdory wikia site is extremely limited with only 2 pages. Since the findingnemo link already links here, where there is much more Finding Nemo (and Finding Dory) content, we should leave the links as-is until the content on findingdory becomes more substantive and could provide guests of the site a comparable experience. This is only my opinion of course, and I don't know who makes these types of decisions. I'm open to further discussion, thanks! --Jeff (talk) 03:18, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I want to make an affiliation request, but I didn't totally get your affiliation page. Can I just give you the info here? Affiliation with Finding Nemo Wiki Hi I want you to add my wiki Its official and i want you to join to. My name: CartoonEverything and thanks. Affiliation Hello! I filled out the affiliation form for the Onward Wiki as suggested by another admin; hope I did it right. I put your button on my site as well. :) 20:59, June 2, 2019 (UTC)